


Does That Make Me Crazy?

by ScreamQween



Series: Origins [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Español | Spanish, Father Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: How Zelina met Randy





	Does That Make Me Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Zelina and Randy's spanish is brought to you by google translate lol.

Zelina sat outside, breathing heavily, nearly sobbing. It took all her energy to stay hidden from sight, to keep her natural skin away. "Hey" A deep voice, startled her, Zelina sitting up, holding out a knife in warning. "Alejarse de mí" She yelled. The man, a large one, with a military buzz cut merely smiled softly. "No quiero hacerte daño" He spoke in perfect Spanish, Zelina almost dropped her weapon in shock.

"Tu hablas español" "Hablo muchos idiomas mi niña" "Porqué me hablas" "Vi lo que ese hombre trató de hacerte. Confía en mí, los humanos no saben cómo tratarnos como personas."  
"Nosotros?" Zelina tilted her head in confusion. "Somos metahumanos querida, estamos por encima de ellos" Randy waved his hand passively. "Cuál es tu nombre?" "Randy Orton, el tuyo" "Zelina, no tengo apellido, mi familia trató de matarme" Zelina replied bitterly.

"Por qué?" Randy asked. Zelina took a breath and let her natural blue self appear, her bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. "Debido a esto" She whispered in a voice broken with sadness.

Randy stepped forward and cupped her cheek "No veo nada malo, veo a alguien que es hermosa." Zelina threw her arms around him sobbing. It had been so long since anyone had treated her like a person, called her beautiful, anything. 

Randy hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly. "Yo te cuidaré, solo ven conmigo?" Zelina nodded without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> What they said  
> Get away from me  
> I do not want to hurt you  
> You speak Spanish  
> I speak many languages my girl  
> Why are you talking to me?  
> I saw what that man tried to do to you. Trust me, humans do not know how to treat us as people.  
> We?  
> We are metahuman dear, we are above them.  
> What is your name?  
> Randy Orton, yours  
> Zelina, I do not have a family name, my family tried to kill me.  
> Why?  
> Because of this  
> I do not see anything bad, I see someone who is beautiful.  
> I'll take care of you, just come with me


End file.
